Le Fay Pendragon
Le Fay Pendragon is a member of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with Khaos Brigade. She is a witch who is a descendant of Morgan le Fay, as well as the legendary King Arthur, and the younger sister of Arthur Pendragon. She is a first-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club. She is also Issei Hyoudou's contracted magician. Appearance Le Fay is a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her body measurements are cm; height is cm (4 feet 11→5 feet 3 inches) and body weight is kg. Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. In Volume 11, she changed her dress to a Japanese school girl uniform consisting of a grey blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black shoes while retaining her trademark hat and cape. Personality Le Fay is a happy, enthusiastic, and outgoing young woman. She often displays an expressive face. She is also shown to be very polite, addressing everyone, enemy or friend, with the honorific "sama". She is shy to lecherous situations and acts surprised whenever she sees such a situation occur, causing her to stutter her words. She also has a small fear of insects. History A magician from the House of Pendragon, Le Fay was previously part of the Magician Association "Golden Dawn" where she acquired all her spells, including forbidden magic. When Arthur left the House of Pendragon to join the Khaos Brigade, Le Fay followed her brother out of concern for him. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon She appears in Volume 9, and summons Gogmagog at Vali's orders, who then proceeds to annihilate the monsters created by Annihilation Maker. She is also responsible for luring the original Sun Wukong to Kyoto to assist Issei and his friends. In Volume 11, she (along with Kuroka and Fenrir) appears at the Hyoudou Residence as a bodyguard for Ophis. When the team is attacked by Cao Cao and Georg, she and Kuroka activate a magic circle that swaps Vali for Fenrir, and thus allowing Vali to fight Cao Cao. Despite this, the Vali and Gremory teams still lose. She later gives the Excalibur Ruler to Irina Shidou so that she can repair the Ex-Durandal, then creates a transportation magic circle and takes Xenovia and Irina with her. At the beginning of Volume 12, she is seen hiding at the Gremory Palace with the rest of the Vali Team while their leader is recovering. She is later seen in the Realm of the Dead, attacking Hades' Grim Reapers. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she and Kuroka move into the Hyoudou Residence as semi-permanent residents, with Le Fay apologizing every time Kuroka makes a mess. Issei later asks her to teach him about magic/demonic powers and how to increase and make better use of his own demonic powers. She was absent when Khaos Brigade attacked because Vali called her and Kuroka to assist him with his own battle. She appears again in Volume 15, explaining the reason for her absence during the Magician's attack. Kuroka then recommends Le Fay as a candidate for Issei's contract Magician, but Ravel Phenex turns her down due to her affiliation with the Vali Team. However, Ravel does interview her and discovers that Le Fay actually surpasses her criteria for the position. In Volume 16, Le Fay participates in the meeting where D×D is formed. Issei also chooses her as his contracted magician after the Vali Team is pardoned for their crimes and Arthur requests that Issei look out for Le Fay. Le Fay officially became Issei's contracted Magician in Volume 17 (with Ravel preparing the ritual). She also expresses an interest in going on a date with Issei. In Volume 19, Le Fay was mentioned that she and Bennia intended on doing this year’s normal entrance exam to enroll at Kuoh Academy. She and her team paid a visit to the Hyoudou Residence underground pool where they witnessed Issei and Rias' new combination technique. In Volume 20, Vali Team were able to find the location of the stolen City that Qlippoth are using as their based of operation, Le Fay and Kuroka headed to the Hyoudou Residence to inform the others, which led D×D to counter attack against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, Le Fay and her team mates were sent to the Northern Europe region alongside Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni to prepare for Qlippoth's attack where they battled the army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails while Vali goes up against Aži Dahāka. Just when the war was concluding, Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa in the Isolated Barrier Field along with themselves, he tells them all to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Le Fay and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents. Le Fay becomes scared of the insect while trying to attach it to the fishing rod, with Arthur helping her and comforting her that a witch shouldn't be afraid of a little insect. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Le Fay eventually becomes a first year student at Kuoh Academy and one of the newest members of the Occult Research Club. Le Fay and Bennia began to read about Youkais living at the Kuoh Town, with being joined by Kunou. At the residence, Le Fay arrive together with Kunou and Lilith at Issei's peerage meeting and nervously ask if the meeting concluded, which smiled and nodded. When asked by Issei if she has gotten used to school life, Le Fay says there are a lot of areas she's unfamiliar with, but she's enjoying it. She then tells Issei that the current generation Sha Wujing and Zhu Bajie has joined the Vali team for the Azazel Cup. In Volume 24, Le Fay when along with the other residences of the Hyoudou household to the school pool where she sat across from Issei while watching the others play ball. They all went back home when they heard that some of their parents had gathered together over there. When the time came for the Gremory team and Vali's team to face each other at the Rating Game World Tournament under the Board Collapse rules, she was paired with the current Zhu Bajie and faced off against Akeno. The Gremory Queen was striking Zhu Bajie with her Holy Lighting attacks but proved ineffective, Le Fay stepped in just in time to block Akeno's Holy Lighting Dragon technique with her magic. Their fight raged on until Rias had to forfeit the match reluctantly. In Volume 25, Le Fay celebrated with her team at the Hyoudou Residence along with the rival teams for passing the preliminaries and advancing to the main stage of the tournament. Le Fay watched as the girls fight over Issei and quietly expressing her jealously. Le Fay reappeared in True Volume 2, where she was among the first group of Issei’s brides in Issei’s dream, stating their marriage is also part of their contract. She appeared at Vali’s apartment to help with the moving after she finished her errands. Le Fay also thanked Lavinia for giving her a book on secret philosophy written by Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa along with notes from Mephisto. In True Volume 3, Le Fay and her fellow members of the Occult Research Club began a meeting about discussing about deciding the programme they would be doing during the autumn event, the school festival, and the next event that came after the school trip, with Le Fay suggesting on making movie with an occult theme. Powers & Abilities Expert Magician: As a descendant of the legendary witch, Morgan Le Fay, Le Fay is a very skilled Magician, proficient in magic ranging from Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Fairy magic, and teleportation circles. She has also mentioned her knowledge of many forbidden spells. Even Kuroka, a powerful Bishop acknowledged her abilities as a magic expert. According to Ravel, Le Fay's magic talent greatly surpassed the other Magicians that she hand-picked to be Issei's contracted Magician. Contract: She had also made pacts with Fenrir and Gogmagog, whom she can summon when needed. Equipment Unnamed Staff: Le Fay wields a unnamed staff which she uses for combat and magic spells. Broomstick: Le Fay has a broomstick that can allow her to fly. Trivia *Le Fay is a huge fan of Oppai Dragon. *Le Fay is the only one of Team Vali who has any degree of talent in cooking; if she isn't around, Vali and the others resort to eating instant cup noodles. *Le Fay's birthday is on March 3.Ishibumi's twitter *Le Fay's name means "The fairy" and refers to her ability at using Fairy magic. *The surname Pendragon is composed of Welsh pen, "head, chief, top" and ddraig, "dragon; warrior" so the full meaning can be "Head dragon/warrior", "Chief dragon/warrior", or "Top dragon/warrior". *Her first name together with her surname has the meanings of "The fairy head dragon/warrior", "The fairy chief dragon/warrior", or "The fairy top dragon/warrior" or for short "The fairy dragon". *The Golden Dawn was a magical order devoted to the study and practice of the occult, metaphysics, and paranormal activities during the late 19th and early 20th centuries in Great Britain. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Vali Team Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Featured Article